


New Year's Eve

by ShopboughtCoke (HomemadeLemonade)



Series: Costume Capers [2]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Even sillier fun, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/ShopboughtCoke
Summary: All that glitters on New Year's Eve ;-)Sequel to All Hallows' Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the divine Miss Zef ♥

She eased her way through the throng of LBDs and penguin suits. It was hard to see the white-jacketed bar staff behind the forest of magnums waiting to be poured into gold themed cocktails in celebration of New Year’s Eve.

"Hey, excuse me, excuse me!" she called, waving a $20 bill at the nearest James Bond wannabe, who was too busy trying to coax slivers of edible gold leaf into a tray of flutes to notice. She smoothed her hair and gazed wistfully at two empty barstools nearby.

"Looking for ghosts?" came a familiar voice in her ear.

She turned and found herself staring at the guy from Halloween. Leaner, more tanned, his eyes even bluer - still hot as fuck, especially in that perfectly tailored black suit and open necked black shirt.

"Hoping for fireworks," she smiled, angling towards him, a shimmery ripple extending the full length of her strappy, figure hugging, golden gown.

"Always good to end the year with a bang," he agreed, his eyes darkening with desire.

She reached behind the counter for two flutes, holding the stems in one hand. He snagged an unopened magnum and began leading her towards the street entrance of the bar. He let go of her hand to steady himself when he bumped into a uniformed man in a flat cap trailing behind an entourage of VIPs.

She smirked when he led her to a limousine parked at the kerb and opened the rear door, handing her the magnum once she was seated. He started the engine, lowered the glass between them and switched on the seat warmers before pulling out into the traffic.

“You really know how to drive this thing,” she remarked, relaxing into the leather.

His eyes found hers in the mirror. “I moonlight,” he replied enigmatically.

A few minutes later they were parked in a darkened industrial estate several blocks from the bar and hotel precinct. Her breath began to steam up the tinted windows as he trailed kisses from her earlobe to her clavicle. He released the straps of her gown with one deft hand, confirming his suspicion that she was braless. He snaked his other hand up her thigh, hoping she was wearing the matching brief. She felt him smile against her mouth when he found the lace holster and carefully eased the gun from it.

“Protection would have been handy last time,” she quipped, rubbing her cheek along his jaw.

“Way I remember, I had it covered,” he whispered, running a fingertip from her throat to her navel.

She shivered deliciously and leaned back, pulling him down over her. As she wrapped a thigh around his hip, the heel of her stiletto clanked against the ice bucket. The vibration sent a shockwave through the magnum and the cork flew out with a violent _pop_ , rendering the sunroof a patchwork of glittering, laminated slivers.

He sighed and sat up, removing his shirt and wrapping it around his hand, before carefully pressing out the sunroof and tossing it clear of the limousine. He threw his shirt out after it, then sat back down and saw she'd refastened the straps of her gown. He snagged his jacket from the driver's seat and shrugged it on, then poured them each a flute of champagne. As they clinked glasses, fireworks began over the nearby hotels. He sighed again and settled back against the seat, drawing her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the colours light up the night sky overhead.   

“So what bad habits are you giving up for the new year?” she joked as she drained her glass.

“This,” he muttered, gesturing to indicate the car, her gun, the missing sunroof.

Her face fell and he realised he needed to make amends. He took her glass and placed it with his next to the ice bucket. Then he leant over and kissed her, pressing himself against her and sliding a hand behind her to release the bodice of her gown. There was desire in his eyes again when he broke the kiss and bent to whisper ticklishly in her ear, "What say we just book a suite for Valentines’ Day?”     

**Author's Note:**

> The lace thigh holster really exists...
> 
> https://www.gungoddess.com/lace-thigh-holster/


End file.
